<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Taste of Sin by Zokie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25599358">A Taste of Sin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zokie/pseuds/Zokie'>Zokie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dick Hardy's Investigator's Office, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:13:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25599358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zokie/pseuds/Zokie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan can't sleep.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Morgan O'Connell/Father Thomas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Dick Hardy's Investigators Office</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Taste of Sin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was another one of those nights. Morgan O'Connell had grown used to them, tossing and turning constantly in a drowsy stupor. Unfortunately, the sweet comfort of slumber was not something that came to him so easily. Who could blame him? One would probably suffer the same struggle if they too spent their lives dancing with the occult. He had faced one too many brushes with death, eldritch horrors beyond any soul’s wildest nightmare, altercation upon altercation...it seemed endless. Sure, it paid the bills. But at what cost?</p><p>Admitting defeat, Morgan groaned, heaving himself upright with a sigh. There were simply too many thoughts to process tonight. If he were to win this battle, a distraction would certainly be needed. Maybe a good book would release his stress, accompanied with a hot mug of milky tea. Worth a try. Pulling on a shirt, Morgan quietly stepped out of bed. His beloved cat, Garth, was snoozing comfortably in a basket at the end of the room. Lucky thing...how wonderful it would be to live as a cat, sleeping effortlessly without a single care in the world. The man glanced enviously at his pet, then picked up the mug by his bedside table. Opening the door, he began to ponder on appropriate flavours of tea for bedtime when-</p><p>“Where do you think you’re going?”</p><p>Morgan froze. Garth awoke instantly. That voice was horrifyingly unmistakable. Hissing, Garth wasted no time in getting up on his feet and bolting for the door. The sound of Morgan’s heartbeat echoed through his head. A million questions came to the forefront, all along the lines of how? Why?? What??? But they didn’t matter. </p><p>Morgan slowly turned himself back around, breathing deeply as he went. This couldn’t possibly be real. Of all the insane situations he had witnessed, this was already taking the gold medal. 'I'm dreaming. No, I’m having another nightmare.’ He thought to himself, desperate to apply any kind of logic to all this. He stumbled towards his lamp, pulling the handle. The room filled with a soft yellow glow; usually this would have been comforting, but in this moment, it was a pretence to something awful. A gentle chuckle rang out against the silence, and unable to fight it any longer, Morgan looked up to see the source.</p><p>Light blond hair. Ice blue eyes. A smile absent of warmth. There he was. </p><p>“Well, aren’t you going to say anything? Do you treat all of your houseguests this way? My, you’re such a terrible host Mr. O'Connell...”</p><p>Morgan opened his mouth to speak, but alas, the only sound that emitted was a weak, garbled cry. He was a deer caught in the headlights. Father Thomas laughed, entertained by the man’s fear. “That’s all? Oh, O’Connell. Disappointing as ever. I thought that you were supposed to be the most eloquent of your group but, perhaps not.” The blond flashed Morgan a wicked grin, taking a step towards him. This movement snapped Morgan out of his frozen state. “Y-you’re not real. You’re just a figment of my imagination, my stress, and you’re just here to torment my nightmares again.”, He choked. The preacher seemed even more amused at the investigator's retort. He chuckled again, taking another step forward. “I’m not real? Of course, of course I’m not, that’s simply impossible. After all, if I was real, there’d be no way I’d be able to do something like this- “Father Thomas' arm darted towards Morgan, his hand meeting his cheek. He caressed it gently, to Morgan’s absolute terror.</p><p>Morgan recoiled at his touch, reeling back in bewilderment. This sparked yet another wave of laughter from the cult leader. “Oh...how cute. I think I could watch you panic like that all day, it’s that amusing.” Morgan glared back at him, his breath steadying. His mind scrambled for questions, answers, hell – it was difficult to even think of words to say. Swallowing hard, he stood up straight, lifting his head to face his oppressor once more. “Why...” he began, “...are you here?” Morgan had intended to sound defiant, but he couldn’t tame the shakiness in his voice. Father Thomas smirked, instantly taking note of it. “Why are you so scared of me O'Connell? Aren’t you the same person who called me old? Multiple times at that?” Morgan’s breath hitched as he was hit with a large dose of regret. Definitely shouldn’t have said that. “Are you seriously here... because I called you old?” </p><p>Father Thomas sighed, slowly shaking his head as he took another step towards the investigator, who was struggling to stand his ground in return. “Oh Morgan... I’m here to help you.” </p><p>Morgan’s eyes widened in a mix of dismay and confusion. Of all the things he was expecting to hear, this was certainly not at the top of the list. However would this wretched man, a vessel of evil, corruption, and occultist CRIME help him? And even more puzzling, why? His breath steadied further, and he echoed the man’s words: “...Help me?”</p><p>The ‘priest' was now standing directly in front of Morgan. He was much taller (unfortunately for Morgan), and his slender figure emitted an aura of dominance. Again, his hand reached out. Long fingers softly made their way down Morgan’s face, and under his chin. Morgan swallowed again, feeling his breath catch in his throat once more as Father Thomas tilted his chin upwards. Their eyes met, green looking into blue. A strange feeling washed over the investigator...one that he had been trying to hide for much too long. Despite despising the man and everything about him, there was something undeniably attractive about him. Morgan couldn’t ignore his power, his physique, even the sound of his voice awoke something...hungry, inside of him. He needed this. He needed all of it. Thomas was offering him something that he had to have a taste of. And after all, tonight had been a very stressful night...</p><p>“I know what you want, O'Connell...” Father Thomas purred. “...and I have it”. </p><p>Morgan closed his eyes, and breathed deeply. ‘There’s no way this'll ever happen again.’ He thought to himself. Silence fell upon the two men, uncomfortable tension hung in the air. Something had to happen. </p><p>“Fuck it.”</p><p>Morgan’s hands reached up, grabbing Father Thomas's hair and pulling his head to his. Their lips met. The priest’s breath was hot against his, his lips sweet and dripping with sin. Morgan couldn’t get enough. He felt Thomas’s hands grab onto his hips, aggressively pulling them against his. Morgan gasped, breaking the kiss, which allowed Thomas to move to his neck. He bit him playfully and chuckled, before covering the length of his neck in kisses. Every so often he would suck firmly, mottling the neck in deep red patches. Morgan became a doll in Father Thomas’s hands; the blond man hoisted him up and pressed him against the wall. “You’re all mine tonight O'Connell”, he grunted. “You act all innocent, but I could tell that deep inside...you were nothing more than a little whore.” Morgan moaned, his mind blank. He was losing himself in Father Thomas, and that was all he could think about. “Kiss me” he breathed, and Thomas delivered. The men kissed passionately in the lowlight, Morgan clinging tightly to Thomas as he walked across the room to the bed. </p><p>He dropped Morgan onto the bed and began to disrobe. Morgan stared in awe as he watched Father Thomas pull his clean white shirt over his head. His toned body glistened with sweat. </p><p>“Sit up for me pet. How about we get you out of these clothes...” </p><p>Morgan sat up on the bed obediently and allowed the priest to grip the base of his pyjama top. They quickly shared another kiss before his shirt left his body. The air felt warm, inviting. It was going to get a lot hotter. Thomas smiled as he balled up Morgan’s shirt, and tossed it into the floor. His eyes glanced deftly over his body, dark with desire. He ran a warm hand down Morgan’s torso, feeling him shiver under his touch. Pressure was building beneath Thomas’s underwear, and he picked up Morgan’s hand and pressed it to his crotch. Morgan blushed, but instantly started to massage Thomas’s hard cock through his underwear, which was slowly beginning to stain with pre-cum. “Mmm...” the blond man uttered, as shocks of pleasure shot through his body. Morgan grew bolder, pulling Thomas’s underwear down and taking his shaft into his mouth. He sucked hungrily, his tongue tenderly licking from tip to base. Thomas’s hand shot to the back of Morgan’s head, pushing his head deeper into his cock. Morgan had never deepthroated before, and gagged slightly at Thomas’s force. </p><p>“Ah, is my cock too big for my little fucktoy?” Thomas questioned in playful mockery. “Don’t worry, I think there’s another place you can take it.”</p><p>Morgan ran his tongue along Thomas’s dick once more, covering it in his warm saliva. With one hand gripping the priest’s hips, the other caressed his balls, massaging them firmly in his hands. Thomas almost melted at Morgan’s stimulation, and room filled with the sound of his grunting, moaning, and huffing. Morgan was an adept cocksucker, and Thomas could feel himself getting closer to the climax. However. He didn’t want to finish just yet. </p><p>“S-stop.” Thomas breathed, and Morgan obeyed submissively. His bright green eyes looked up into Thomas’s, and the pair held each other’s gaze. Thomas smirked. “I can’t simply cum now without letting you have some fun too now, can I?” Morgan’s mouth slipped off of Thomas’s length, and he cocked his head quizzically at him. “Oh? What’s next, Father?”</p><p>Father Thomas chuckled, running his hands through Morgan’s hair and pulling it slightly. Morgan slowly came to a standing position, leaned forward, and bit Thomas’s lip. This prompted another bought of slow, but passionate kissing. Thomas leaned down and grabbed Morgan’s ass with both hands as they kissed. It was of an incredibly decent size, there was certainly enough of it to squeeze. Thomas did so, ending with a quick spank. He then pulled down Morgan’s bottoms and underwear. Morgan blushed again, now standing naked in front of the priest. Father Thomas grabbed onto this ass again and growled into Morgan’s ear: “I can’t wait to own this.” </p><p>Morgan’s eyes widened, instantly knowing exactly what he meant. He took a deep breath. “Please...”</p><p>He pulled back and stared into Thomas’s eyes, before pressing his forehead against his.</p><p>“Do what you want with me.”</p><p>Father Thomas spun Morgan around in one quick movement, and pushed him onto the bed again, face down. He spanked his ass until each cheek bloomed with red. Morgan cried out with every swat, revelling in the mix of pain and pleasure. There was a sudden pause as Thomas stopped, stepped off the bed, and began to look for something on the floor. Morgan heard shuffling, before flinching at the feeling of silk at his ankles. The feeling of silk increased, and he realised that his ankles were being tied together. Excitement sparked through his body. </p><p>“Quickly now, arms behind your back.” Thomas ordered. Morgan was as obedient as a dog.</p><p>The familiar silk feeling returned as he felt the fabric tighten around his wrists. “Good, good boy.” Thomas cooed. “Such a good slut. If only everyone else could see you now...”</p><p>His hands ran over Morgan’s back. “Now...lift that ass up for me.” </p><p>Morgan instantly did so, ever attentive to the wishes of his new master. There was another pause, the silence broken by the sound of a liquid swishing in its container. This liquid was then squirted onto the crack of Morgan’s ass. He shivered at the cold feeling.</p><p>“I’m sorry...this might mess up your bedsheets...but then again, I was going to get them messy anyway.” Thomas chuckled. Morgan could only moan in response. </p><p>The action quickly picked up its pace. Thomas gently slipped a finger into the depths of Morgan’s asshole, and Morgan groaned harder, bucking his hips and fucking himself against it. Another finger went in, driving him even crazier. The lust was quickly taking over, and he felt drunk with it. But the best was yet to come. </p><p>“Do you want it?” Thomas teased. What kind of a question was that? “Yes” Morgan grunted. “Yes I want it so bad, please Father...” </p><p>Father Thomas grinned. “Oh you want this?” He lifted his still-hard cock, sliding it tentatively between Morgan’s asscheeks. Morgan groaned at the feeling, moaning harder and louder than before. “If you want it...” the priest continued, “Then beg me for it.”</p><p>Morgan sighed and whimpered in sexual frustration. “Please, please daddy, I want it so so bad, I’ll do anything I promise, I want your cock so fucking badly, I don’t think I’ll be able to take much more of this-“ Before he could even finish, Father Thomas had started slipping his cock into Morgan’s asshole. Morgan cried out in more pain, followed by an earth-shaking wave of pleasure. The two went at it. Morgan groaned in staccato as Father Thomas fucked him, and the sound of their bodies coming together filled the air. The two men lost themselves in their pleasure, not caring about whoever may have been listening. Speaking of that...</p><p>“Morgan are you okay? I started hearing some strange noises so I just thought I’d check-“ </p><p>Ruth burst into the room, took one look at the scene, and walked back out again without another word. The pair didn’t even notice her.</p><p>Eventually they met their climax. Morgan screamed into the night, the orgasm wracking his body and choking his voice. Father Thomas did the same, with ropes of warm, salty cum filling Morgan’s ass. The two shook in awe of each other, and the situation that had just occurred. That was fun.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>